Repayment
by G.Storm59
Summary: Hibari is fed up with being unable to pay Gokudera back for helping him. When Gokudera sets off explosives on school campus, he and Hibari get in a heated battle. Emotions fly from there. Slight spoiler warning. 1859 oneshot Rated T for violence.


Why did that herbivore keep saving me? Why does he keep making me owe him? Every time he saves me, I owe him more and more. Why won't he stop saving me? I don't need his help! I don't want to keep owing him! Darn that herbivore! Darn that Gokudera Hayato!

I calmed my thoughts. This was not how a head-prefect acted. This was not how Hibari Kyoya acted. This was how a complaining herbivore acted. And I was not a complaining herbivore.

I tried to refocus on the meeting. I had been thinking of Gokudera Hayato a lot lately and it's been starting to hinder my work. How bothersome! I needed to think of a way to repay him and fast.

Ever since it had become peaceful (not even any herbivores to bite to death!) I had no easy way of paying him back. There was nothing I could do that I considered repayment.

I considered putting his life in danger and then rescuing him, but even I would not stoop so low as to endanger my prefects. I acknowledged the strength of the fiery Italian and I didn't think my prefects could handle a bomb-expert anyway. No, I had to repay him some other way.

"H-Hibari-san?" Herbivore B stammered.

I narrowed my eyes. I'd lost focus on the meeting again.

"What?" I asked coldly.

He flinched and was about to reply when an explosion shook the building.

I was out of my seat in an instant. There was only one person who could make an explosion like that. Gokudera Hayato.

It was easy enough to track him down. There were very few places the herbivore liked to go to on school campus. Something I couldn't understand.

Obviously, it wasn't the roof so I went to the place where I often caught him smoking. Sure enough there stood the bomber, hastily putting out his cigarette since he had seen me coming. My tonfa was against his neck in an instant.

"Smoking again?" I sneered. "And who gave you permission to set off explosives on school property?"

"I don't need permission to do anything!" He scoffed. "And besides, I was taking care of those gangsters who come to smoke on school property. You should be awarding me!"

"And don't you classify as a 'gangster who comes to smoke on school property'?" I asked, my tonfa digging deeper into the soft skin around his neck.

We glared at each other for a long time before his eyes quickly darted upward. Not falling for that trick, I kept my glare on him.

But it was my mistake. For that herbivore had seen something above and behind me. There was a blast of pink smoke and I found myself staring at the back of a gray-haired herbivore.

The herbivore turned around and shock developed in his green eyes. It was future Gokudera Hayato.

"Kyoya?" He shouted and then jumped back as if avoiding something.

My eyes narrowed. When did we get on first name terms?

The herbivore was throwing things now and I took this time to survey my surroundings.

It was quite grassy, as places go. We were near a big rock and a cliff face stood tall in front of us. There were almost no trees or land cover. It was dark out so I assumed it was nighttime. Either that or a solar eclipse which I highly doubted.

Finally looking up, I noticed that the herbivore and myself were being shot at by herbivores with the sun-type flame. One of which was aiming at me.

I started to move away when a bone circle encrusted with storm flames flew in front of me. The collision caused an explosion which sent me tumbling behind the big rock.

"He saved me again! Even in the future that herbivore keeps protecting me!" I thought angrily. I brought up my tonfas, to join the battle, whose side I was on not yet decided, when the pink smoke engulfed me again. I found myself exactly where I had been before, holding my tonfa up to Gokudera's neck. He looked slightly shaken and I wondered what my future self had done/said.

"Why do you keep saving me herbivore?" I asked, slamming my tonfa into his shoulder. I found this a perfect time to take out my anger on the matter. He stayed standing but looked confused.

"What?"

"In the battle with the pineapple herbivore and the sword illusionist herbivore, you saved me both times. And just now in the future, too. What makes you think I am unable to save myself?" I growled, hitting him again. I wanted to see him fall but he stayed standing. Infuriating.

"It's not that!" He snapped, spitting blood out of the side of his mouth.

"Then what is it? I am sick and tired of not being able to pay you back!"

He looked at me, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You don't know how to pay me back?"

"No. I don't. Now-," And suddenly he was on me, his lips on mine. My eyes widened as I stood, unable to move. He tasted like cigarettes and tomato sauce.

He pulled away and stared at me smugly.

"That's how you can repay me."

I couldn't even move my tonfa to hit him as he walked past me. Finally, I was unfrozen.

Smirking, I headed back to my office as I thought about what he'd said. I had not considered that type of repayment.

But, I could get used to that.

**~THE END~**

**1859/5918**


End file.
